A Boy And His Night Fury: Part 7
by Eric 101
Summary: This part of the story gets a little sad.


It is early in the afternoon, Danny is preparing Toothless' lunch, which contains a certain assortment of meats, which are rabbits, chicken, steak, and other protein filled foods. Danny calls Toothless by whistling, but Toothless is nowhere in sight. Danny turns around, Toothless is standing on all fours across where he is. Danny then notices that Toothless' eyes are narrow, clenching his teeth, while his teeth and mouth are soaked with blood. Danny slowly walks backwards, knowing what is about to happen. "Toothless, why are your teeth covered in blood? And why are your claws bloody as well?" Toothless walks slowly towards Danny, making a deep, vicious snarl. "Easy now, I don't want to hurt you! Now just calm down, and relax!" Danny walks slowly towards a cabinet, which contains tranquilizer darts, and a tranquilizer gun. He slowly opens the cabinet, trying to reach the already loaded tranquilizer gun. When Toothless suddenly notices what Danny is doing, he starts roaring, then starts to run towards Danny. Danny quickly reacts by comically running out the back door, but Toothless burns the door down with his fire blast, in a huge fit of rage. Danny is running as fast as he can on the sidewalk, when he hears a loud roar in the distance. "Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I don't want to die!" Toothless is soaring through the sky, he spots Danny, then does a nose dive. Danny is panicking for is life, when suddenly he gets picked up by Toothless. Danny is struggling for dear life as Toothless' claws sink into Danny shoulders, high above the ground. Danny then stabs one of Toothless' legs with a tranquilizer dart, causing Toothless to drop Danny into a lake. Danny swims to shore, when Toothless lands across from him. Toothless pounces on Danny, ready to strike him with his jaws, when Danny notices that Toothless is foaming at the mouth, he collapses to the ground, then starts to have a seizure. Danny panics, scared what is going to happen to Toothless, so he takes out an emergency syringe to handle this type of situation, and quickly punctures Toothless in the thigh. Toothless stops shaking and foaming at the mouth, then calms down and falls asleep. Danny goes up to Toothless, slowly rubbing the sleeping dragon's forehead. "Don't worry buddy, it's all going to be okay." The next day, Danny and Toothless are still at the lake. When Toothless wakes up, he feels a little dizzy. He walks up to Danny, whimpering while tears flow down his face. Danny slowly rubs Toothless' head "It's okay, you didn't mean to, you were just having another wild animal instinct, that's all!" Toothless doesn't listen, he keeps tearing up against Danny's shirt. Toothless quickly backs away from Danny, realizing that he's too dangerous to be around him. He tears off his collar with his teeth, spreads his wings, and flies away. Danny tries to stop him by calling him, but Toothless doesn't look back, and keeps flying farther from Danny, with tears still flowing from his face. Danny tries all he can to get his beloved pet to come back, but it's too late, Toothless has flown far away to where Danny can no longer spot him. Danny walks up to Toothless' torn collar, picks it up, then looks at the shiny name tag that says "Toothless". Danny flips the name tag around revealing that a message is on the back, which says "A friend worth having". Danny looks at the collar one last time, knowing that he'll never see Toothless again, then throws it far into the lake. Danny walks to his house, when he arrives home, he notices the bowl of meat he was going to feed Toothless, then angrily throws the whole thing out the window, shattering it. Danny, in a fit of rage, starts wrecking his entire house. He smashes all the mirrors, flips the couch upside down, and smashes all the picture frames that have him and Toothless together. Danny gets down on his knees, then starts crying. "What am I going to do? The only animal I've ever loved is gone, and I'll never see him again!" Danny goes to his room, lies down onto his bed, then cries himself to sleep. Everything fades to black.


End file.
